The invention relates to a method of producing a lens having one accurately centered aspherical surface. An accurately centered, aspherical surface is one which is axially aligned with respect to a nonaspherical surface on the opposite side of the element. Each each surface of the lens is a surface of revolution. The nonaspherical surface may be spherical or flat.
Until recently, the formation of aspherical surfaces on optical elements by replication has been limited to elements which require only a fairly low degree of accuracy in the centering of the aspherical. Such optical elements include, for example, Schmidt corrector plates. The use of replication techniques is now being extended to more critical optical elements, such as lenses for projection T.V. systems, which demand a much greater centering accuracy.